A viewing of the Past
by KaeCover
Summary: When the team gets called down to HQ, Frank has some news to tell them and they have to go through with it. And why does Frank keep Rose back after everyone else has gone?


**Hi! So I read someone's comment about a fanfic with just friendship between the agents so I thought I would post this one that i wrote! Remember, let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or the characters**

Oscar felt a buzzing in his pocket and brought out his spy pencil and saw it flashing at the tip. He quickly put his hand over the blinking light so it didn't give him away. The blonde male looked over his shoulder and saw his two female friends giving each other a nod and started to plan their escape. Rose stood up and started to walk up to Ms King and Oscar gave her a confused look as she walked past his table. She just returned it with a smile and then purposely got her foot stuck in the leg of the chair and tripped. Oscar and Carrie instantly leapt up to help her up. Carrie got close to Oscar's ear and whispered

"Play along with it" He gave her a weird look but once he saw Rose putting on a pretty good show of being hurt. All three spies knew that she was tougher than that and a simple trip shouldn't send her limping. Oscar caught onto her plan and then offered to take her to the school nurse and, once Ms King gave her permission he put Rose's arm around his shoulder and started towards the door.

"Ah Carrie where do you think you're going?" Ms King asked in her firm 'no nonsense' voice. Carrie turned around from where she was standing next to Rose.

"Ms… someone has to open the doors for them. You know how heavy they are around her. No offence to Oscar but I doubt he would be able to open them and help Rose walk" Carrie responded and Rose grinned to herself. Ms King just gave a nod and the three were on their way. Once they had turned the corner, they broke out into are ran to the caretakers closet. Rose unlocked the closet door with her thumb scan and walked in with the rest of her team. Oscar pulled the broom handle and they were on their way down into the lift shaft.

When the doors opened Oscar and Carrie walked out to the computers where Frank was waiting while Rose looked down and was amazed once again on the transformation she went through every time. Oscar turned around saw Rose standing there and beckoned her over with a simple wave of the arm.

"Team… I have a mission for you" Oscar, Rose and Carrie perked up at this "I have invites to the MI High team party thing that we have to endure each year and the mission is to survive through it". Oscar looked a bit disappointed at the thought of standing around with stuffy old agents for a whole night. While Carrie was probably the most excited out of everyone and Rose and Frank just shared at look saying 'not again'.

"Frank there isn't by any chance that there will be any bad guys to defeat will there?" Oscar asked hopefully.

"No there won't be Oscar. Believe me I have been to a lot of MI9/High events and it is not that interesting. I think the funniest thing was when Blane one year spilt punch on Daisy's dress and how he spent the rest of the night hiding from her. Her face was priceless!" Rose laughed at the thought. Frank chucked at the remembrance of Lenny telling him this.

Oscar and Carrie looked over at Rose in surprise. She never really talked about her old team that much and were curious on what they were like.

"Or the time where Blane, Daisy and myself got medals for capturing the Grandmaster." Carrie looked at her and started to say something but Rose just simply gave her a look that told her to stop talking and let her finish. "Anyway there was a magic trick that put us into hypnotic state and stole the President of the US and we had to find out who it was. It turned out the assistant of the magician was responsible."

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Rose asked her fellow teammates.

"Oh nothing just that you never talked about Blane and Daisy much. All we know was that they moved up to team APLPHA. Daisy was a social comedian and Blane was martial arts." Oscar replied and Rose looked up at them and sighed.

"There is not much to tell. I didn't have many friends back then, less then I have now. Daisy had her friends and I sometimes hanged out with them but I was usually put down for my clothing choices but when Daisy was on her own she was nice in her own way. Blane had his friend Stewart so I sometimes sat with them but I still counted and still do count them as friends"

Oscar and Carrie looked at her and then looked away. Trying to break the tension in the room Carrie asked Frank

"When is thing then? And what are we supposed to wear?"

"Well Oscar and I will have to wear a tux while you girls have to wear a dress. Now remember to be nice to everyone there. And it is tomorrow night, sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I only just got told when. You guys can have the rest of today and tomorrow to get ready. Rose could you stay back for a couple minutes after?" Frank said as he smiled in turn to each of his agents.

The three agents looked at each other and shrugged. Rose stayed put as her teammates walked into the lift. Frank looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry you are not in trouble but I just wanted to give the heads up that you are being presented with an award tomorrow night. I am not supposed to tell you this but I thought that you might want to prepare for it? Also don't tell the other two, I was thinking it could be a surprise for them." Rose smiled at him and nodded. To Rose MI9 was her family even though she does have a family back home she didn't feel like she could trust her dad with her life like she could with Frank. She turned on the heel of her shoes and walked out giving Frank another smile before the lift doors closed.

When she got to the top she found Oscar and Carrie waiting for her outside and gave her a questioning look. She just smiled and walked out into the hallway to go get her bag for the night. The other two followed with their head full of unanswered questions.

* * *

 **The next night**

Carrie and Rose agreed to meet Oscar and Frank at the event so that they could get ready. Carrie had brought so much makeup and hair products that Rose thought that she had walked into a beauty salon instead of her friend's bedroom. Carrie was already half done so she could help Rose a bit. The girls sat down and started on their makeup, both went light but it looked similar to the makeup they wore in the HQ after going down the lift.

Rose was wearing a dark blue full length dress. The top of the dress a beaded pattern, that went down to about her hips and flowed down to her feet while Carrie was wearing a simple silver dress that came down to her knees. Both girl were wearing silver heels so they practised walking around to make sure they didn't trip in front of anyone later on. Just as they thought they got the hang of it they heard a car honk and looked up at each other. Carrie's parents had promised to drive them to the event thinking that is was school function for the students of St Hopes.

As they walked out Rose chanted in her head _don't trip over, don't trip over…_ Carrie walked out in front seeing that her friend was in deep thought and opened the door for the both them.

When they arrived outside the fancy event, the girls got their agent IDs ready so they could present them as they walked in. Carrie's parents were visibly impressed with the venue as Mr Flatley was not known for spending a lot of money on things or having the money to do so.

When they had gone through security the two girls wandered around trying to find Oscar and Frank in crowd of people. As suspected there was old agents wandering around grumbling around the 'good old days'. Carrie saw this and giggled to herself while Rose looked at her in confusion and when she saw the old men she burst out laughing too. Neither girls saw the men walking up behind them as they double up in laughter.

Oscar and Frank were looking for the two females in their team but could not see them but Frank heard the unmistakable laughter of Carrie Stewart he grabbed Oscar and followed his ears. They both saw the girl clutching their stomachs and laughing at something across the room. Frank put a finger to his lips and made a sign with his other hand towards the girls. Oscar caught his drift and crept up to them and quickly placed a hand to either of their shoulders, both let out a shriek and went in defence positions but once they saw their 'attackers' they gave them glares that could kill if possible. The blonde male just smirked at their reaction and thought of something that has been bugging him since yesterday.

"Rose… you said that you and your old team caught the Grandmaster" Rose nodded at this "Then how come we have been fighting him?" Frank looked at Rose who was looking a little uncomfortable and spoke up on her half.

"With the President of the US held under hostage and both sides wanted something the other had so we did a swap. The President in exchange of the Grandmaster." Oscar nodded at this and then a sound from the podium caught his attention.

"Excuse me everybody. If you would please be quiet?" The head of MI9 said into the microphone. Everybody quickly quietened down then and turned their attention to the front.

Soon the head was talking about the achievements of the year, how everybody should be proud of any contribution they have provided and then started to give out the awards. Carrie felt Rose stiffen next to her and she looked at her friend with a smile. Rose had confided in Carrie earlier on about the award so Carrie knew that she was nervous.

"Now last but least I have an award for a young MI9 agent who is part of the MI High program. Rose Gupta…" as she spoke of Rose's achievements, Rose herself walked onto the stage and stood next to the speaker. All while that happened there was a slideshow of pictures of her on some missions.

Oscar and Carrie looked in interest at the younger pictures of Rose from when she was with her old team. There were some group shots with Rose, a brown-haired boy, another girl and older man with an afro like hairdo. Then came up with pictures of her in a magazine and on a catwalk type stage and the two looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know that she had done any modelling. Soon came up with the present MI High team and they all smiled as they saw themselves on the big screen. After Rose accepted her award she walked down off the stage and into a massive group hug. She couldn't wipe her smile off her face even when Frank took the award off her and told her that he would take it down to HQ because she couldn't take it home with her.

For the rest of the night the three spies stood in the corner enjoying each other's company and laughing at the grumbling ex-agents. Carrie wanted to know about her time as a model but didn't know how to bring it up. Rose sensed something was on her mind so asked about it.

"Oh it's just we are confused about one of the photos off that slideshow of yours. We didn't know you modelled." Rose looked at them and laughed.

"Guys, that was part of a mission that we did. Lorenzo Ferrago had a clothing range that was branding kids so we had to go undercover and that was the only way to do it. Daisy was meant to do undercover as the model but someone wrote my name on the sign up list and I used my spy clothes as my 'catwalk' clothes. Apparently I looked edgy and modern." Said the last part with two clicks of her hands. **(A/N like Ms Templeman does in that episode)** The other two just smiled at this and went back to laughing at the old agents.


End file.
